Portable electronic computing devices have become vastly popular. Many functions may be performed on these devices. However, these functions require power to perform. Power is often provided by portable means such as a battery that becomes depleted of energy over time. In this case, the battery needs to be recharged or replaced prior to continued use of the device. The lifespan of the battery depends in most part on the degree of use of the device and/or the functions performed on the device. Some functions require more power than other functions. Therefore, depending on which functions are performed at a given frequency, the battery may need to be recharged very frequently.
When the battery needs to be recharged or replaced frequently, the user of the device may become frustrated. What is needed is an apparatus or system that can prolong the lifespan of a battery so that excessively frequent recharging of the battery is not needed.
At the same time, when performing different functions on the portable device, state may need to be maintained to preserve the user experience on the device. In this way, connectivity is maintained such that the device need not tear down a present state and rebuild the state again after re-establishing the function or a new function.